ShaYuki una historia paralela,para fans de Shadow
by sombritalawliet99
Summary: Esta historia trata de Shadow, se enamora de una chica "Yuki"(fancharacter). Este fic lo hice para las fans de Shadow(que lo amamos xD),y a Yuki la cree para que el personaje no se anónimo,ustedes imaginen a Yuki como su personaje..
1. Capítulo 1

Bueno,este es mi primer fic espero les guste

**Nota:Algunos personajes les pertenecen a SEGA xD**

_Este El fanfic trata de que Shadow The Hegdehog se "enamora"(si es que tiene sentimientos xD por algo esto es un fanfic LOL)de una chica llamada Yuki The Cat(este es un fancharacter mío, a las fans de Shadow la pueden imaginar como si fuesen ustedes ^/^)_

_**Así que los (las) dejo con este fic xD.**_

••CAPÍTULO 1••

FLASHBACK

Shadow de 10 años,estaba con su madre, en un avion por un viaje de trabajo...

Madre de Shadow:Shadow,hijo, espero que te este agradando este viaje.

Shadow:Mmm... si mama me agrada (sonríe)

Mamá:Me alegro (le da un beso en la frente)

El avion llega a el aeropuerto,ambos preparan su equipaje.

Mamá:Bien Shadow aquí bajamos,no olvides traer todas tus cosas.

Shadow:Si mama.

Llegan Shadow y su mamá a el estacionamiento de un hotel,Su mamá está registrando a Shadow y a ella para conseguir un dormitorio..

Mamá:Shadow,ya termine de registrarnos, nuestro cuarto es el 109.

Shadow:0k!

Shadow y su mamá suben a el dormitorio ,aún era de dia,las 2:27am. para ser exactos..

Mamá:Mira Shadow nuestra habitacion es grande y bonita!

Shadow:Tienes razón!,ehh?(ve a una niña un poco menor que el en el parque por la ventana,ve que unos niños la hicieron llorar,Shadow piensa:Que esta pasando?).

Oye mamá,puedo ir a pasear un rato por el parque?Ya se que nuestro cuarto es el 109.

Mamá:Está bien,toma,un walkie-talkie,te espero aquí a las 3:30am. para comer

Shadow:(contento)esta bien mamá!"Que tendra esa niña?"(Pensaba Shadow)..

**Todavía no se desarrolla por completo la historia pero no se preocupen subire los capitulos lo más rápido que pueda...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aquí les traigo el 2do capitulo ¡Disfrutenlo!**

••CAPÍTULO 2••

NOTA:Yuki es una fancharacter:Una gata rosa,su pelo morado con 2 coletas y una diadema ,vestía una camisa negra con rayas rosas,chaqueta rosa fuerte, una falda que hacía juego con la chaqueta y unas medias blancas(yo le puse ese vestuario,ustedes imaginenlo a su gusto)en ese tiempo tenía 10años, pero era menor que Shadow.

Shadow fue corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba esa niña,la encontró,y se dio cuenta de que 2 niños mayores,como de unos 12 años, la estaban molestando.

Niño 1:Jajaja!mira esoo!Tiene un peluchitoo!

Yuki:Déjenme ya en paz (tratando de aguantar el llanto)

Niño 2: (Le quita el peluche)Que tal si le damos un baño?!(se dirije a una fuente que estaba ahí cerca)

Yuki:Noo!Devuelvanme a Lisa!(llorando)

Niño 1:Mira!Hasta le puso un nombre!Qué ridículo!

Shadow:Dejenla en paz!(llegó a tiempo antes de que aventaran a Lisa a el agua)

Niño 2:Tu quien eres?no te metas!

(Shadow corre tan rápido que le quita el peluche y se lo da a Yuki)

Shadow:Toma,Lo siento,pero no pueden tratar así a una niña(empezaba a desquisiarse)

Niño 2:Bueno,tendremos que darte una lección.

Niño 1:Claro que sí!(uno de los niños agarro a Yuki por detrás y el otro se lanzo hacia Shadow,pero el era muy veloz y fuerte asi que sabía que se lo derrotaría facilmente)

Shadow:(parandolo)No me hagan enojar..Déjenla ir malditos..

De pronto una aura negra empezó a brotar de Shadow,ya se había ó sin pensar y de un golpe,el niño que se lanzó hacia él se calló.

Niño 1: Me las pagarás!(se va corriendo)

Shadow:(Voltea a ver a el niño que tenía a Yuki entre sus brazos con una mirada jodidamente escalofriante)Vete!

Niño 2 :Eres un tonto!(se va corriendo del susto)

Shadow:(Va hacia Yuki)Estás bien?

Yuki:Si,muchas gracias(sonrrojada ya que nadie había hecho algo así por ella)

Shadow:Me llamo Shadow,Shadow The Hegdehog,y tú?

Yuki:Bueno..Yo me llamo...Yuki...Yuki The Cat.

**Espero haya sido de su agrado,y en cuestión de Yuki ustedes denle su toque personal...x3 nos vemos en el capítulo 3.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola amorcitos,aquí esta el capi 3, en el 2 ubo algunos errores con la traducció de "Hegdehog" a " Puercoespín",voy a poner los animales en inglés a partir de ahora ty bueno, los(las) dejo leyendo este absurdo fic n.n...**

••CAPÍTULO 3••

Shadow:Así que te llamas yuki ehh?Que lindo nombre.

Yuki:Si,muchas gracias,tu nombre también es muy bonito.

Shadow:Mmm...Son las 2:40 aún tengo tiempo...

Yuki:Uhh?

Shadow:Vamos a pasear,está bien?(omfg Shadow invitando a pasear a una chica, que le pudo aver pasado que se volvió tan amargado?)

Yuki:Ok,está bien*sonrie*

Shadow se sonroja,ya que no había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa y profunda como la de aquella gatita.

Ambos empiezan a platicar sobre sus gustos,disgustos;desde comida favorita hasta la materia mas difícil de la escuela,.Se hicieron más de las 3:00 de la tarde.

Yuki:Y luego que le digo a la profa ¡Ya lleguele!*xD*

Shadow:Jajaja no mam...ches LOL

Yuki:Oye gracias por joderte a el niño 1 y al niño 2*beso en el cachete*

Shadow:S-sii de nada(tocando su cachete)Oye..podemos ser amigos verdad?(Shadow eres tu?)

Yuki:S-sii,somos amigos.

Shadow:(con una sonrisa) Qué bien!...Espera..

Yuki:Si?

Shadow:Me tengo que ir ya son las 3:26!

Yuki:Está bien adios,mi papá trabaja aquí,yo lo vengo a acompañar de la 1:00pm. a las 5:00pm.,por si me necesitas..

Shadow:Genial!Yo estoy en el cuarto 109,cuando quieras puedes visitarme.

Yuki:Ok mañana nos vemos aquí a la 1:30pm.

Shadow:Muy bien acá te espero*guiño*

Cada día salían a jugar,platicar, trolear a los vecinos, ya era costumbre,y como Shadow no solía tener muchos amigos, Yuki era como su mejor amiga, pero, algo muy triste sucedió..Shadow y su mamá se tenían que ir a casa.(P*ta ya me había gustado esa pareja ,pero después de todo yo escribo este fic así que por algo pasan las cosas xD)

Yuki:*tratando de no llorar*Bueno Shadow,este es el adiós..

Shadow:(triste) Me temo que sí..

Mamá:Hijo!Ya nos vamos!

Shadow:Si mamá!

Yuki y Shadow se despidieron con un largo abrazo,como Yuki era sensible,logró derramar una que otra lágrima..El viaje de vuelta a casa ya había comenzado,y Yuki no podía hacer nada...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK(y del fic)

**Ya se ya se, es mi primer fic y ya tengo hecho hasta el capi 6,ojala les aya gustado ,ahorita subo el otro xD..**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Kon nichiwa guapos y guapaas :3 aquí les traigo el capi 4,por fin este está a tiempo real n.n (al fin)disfrutenlo,como si fuera la última señal de internet del mundo(que ojalá y no sea así).**

••CAPÍTULO 4••

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde aquella amistad,Shadow iba a entrar a primero de era de los típicos alumnos que se emocionaban con la entrada a una nueva institución, es más creo que nadie quiere entrar a la escuela..O SI?

Shadow:Demonios,hora de volver a la escuela,que aburrido será este día.

Suena el timbre de la escuela:Riing!Todos los "jóvenes" estran a sus salones.

Maestra:Hola,yo seré su tutora,este primer día les mostraré toda la escuela pero,primero que nada,presentense.*señaló a Shadow*Tú primero.(Al demonio que suerte la de Shadow, eso fue como cuando tu alguien de tu casa hace algo malo y al primero (a) que le preguntan es a tí!)

Shadow:(Con una preciosisima cara de ¡P*ta Madr€!)Hola,mi nombre es Shadow,Shadow el The Hedgehog

Maestra:A ver*señala a una extraña chica*ahora pasa tu.

Chica:Yo me llamo Yuki,Yuki The hacer grandes amigos aquí.

Shadow no la recordó, pero pensó que estaba muy bonita.(xD que perver mi Shady, maldito Alzheimer o como Dios quiera que se llame esa cosa)

Sonic, Knuckles,Silver,Amy,Blaze y Rouge se encontraron con el así que se armó la plática..(como cuando hay hora libre,ohh sí en esos momentos que te vale M4dr€ todo)

Sonic:Que tal Shadow?

Shadow:Hola Sonic, no has dejado de ser el fastidioso.

Sonic:Y tu el emo jaja!

Shadow:A quién le dices emo?!

Amy:(corre hacia Sonic)Amooor,

Sonikku!

Sonic:Amy!(la recibe con un abrazo que no parecía ser sólo de amistad)Me da gusto verte aquí.

Shadow:Ah hola Amy (Saludo de mano)

Amy:Hola Shadow!Sabias que Sonic y yo ya andamos?(jajaja pinshe Amy que discreta)

Shadow:QUE!(lo dice inexpresivamente ,aunque sabe que le interesó la noticia)

Sonic:*Se sonrroja y sonríe*(OMG imaginense a Sonic sonrrojado!) Amy creo que no lo deberías de hacer publico tan rápido jeje.

Amy:Esque soy feliz contigo!(y yo seria feliz con Shadow, oíste Amy! pero no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere! el mundo es una mi...steriosa aventura jeje siii eso)

La charla se interrumpió con la llegada de Knuckes y Rouge.(*,*)

Knuckles:Rouge,Podrías dejar de tomarme del brazo?

Rouge:Pero por qué?Acaso no me quieres?*se dirige a él con unos ojos llorosos a propósito*(jajja ya saben, con esos ojos con que miran a su mamá cuando quieren el cel o la PC)

Knuckles:*Cambiando repentinamente su personalidad*

C-c-claro n-no te preocupes!*se sonrroja*Es sólo que no me acostumbro pero ya pasará ¿s-sí?

Sonic:Hey!Knuckles!Rouge!

Knuckles y Rouge:Sonic?!Amy?! y..SHADOW?!

Shadow:Que tal?

Rouge:Hola Shady como te ah ido?*típica pose ligadora de rouge*(escucha Rouge,sólo yo le puedo decir Shady ¡OÍSTE!)

Shadow:No me digas shady..

Sonic:Eh Knuckles,parece que al fin Rouge y tú están juntos jeje.

Knuckles:Eso a tí no te importa*avergonsado*

Amy:Que lindo!Sabía que los dos harían una pareja perfecta!Como yo y Sonic!

Rouge:Verdad que sí?(jeje que chula saliste)

Knuckles:Rouge!

Rouge:Vamos cariño no hace daño admitirlo,o sí?

Knuckles:N-no..grr

Y aquí no acaba la fiesta,porque llegaron Silver y Blaze.

Silver:Hola todo mundo!(corre hacia la bolita de amigos)

Blaze:Hey Silver no me dejes atrás!

(llega hacia Silver y le da un golpe en la cabeza FATALITY)Esa es manera de tratar a tu novia?..(jajaja no se nota que amo el amor)

Silver:*sobandose la cabeza*Lo siento Blaze..jeje.

Amy:Hola!Silver,Blaze!

Shadow:Vaya parece que todo mundo ya encontró su otra mitad (puedes fingir indiferencia Shady, pero admite que me amas! ok no.)

Rouge:No te preocupes Shady ya encontrarás a alguien...no estés triste.

Shadow:*Irritado*No me importa eso...¡Y DEJA DE DECIRME SHADY!

Todos se empiezan a reír..

Shadow:Qué es tan gracioso?

(No se rían de mi Shady!

**Y este fué el **_aburrido_ **capítulo 4 bye bye...Gracias por perder su tiempo leyendo esto...;D**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Holaaa!Estaba leyendo los capitulos hoy y me di vuenta de que son my cortos(que lenta soy xD)así que voy a subir de 2 en 2 capis asi que gomenasai por lo corto que son...**

**Dejando de lado eso aquí les traigo el**

••CAPÍTULO 5••

Suena el timbre para entrar del receso..

Shadow:"Demonios,no tuve tiempo ni de tragar xD.

Yuki:Hola!

Shadow:*Asustado*Ah!Hola tu eres Yuki cierto?

Yuki:Oh sí!Lo olvidé..Soy yuki!

Shadow:No te preocupes!

Yuki:Me recuerdas?

Shadow:(tartamudeando)Claro como no(Pinshe mentiroso)

Yuki:Bueno,volvamos al salón,ya tocaron y creo que no sería nada bueno un reporte en el primer dia *se rie*(Es cierto mi Erizito, a mi hoy me sacaron un reporte ¡jue horrible!)

Shadow:T-tienes razón!(Y fue allí, donde la amnesia de Shadow dejó de joderlo :3)"P*t4 acabo de recordar"(las comillas son los pervertidos pensamientos de los personajes n.n)

Shadow:(escribiendo)"Qué me está pasando,porqué me pongo tan nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ella,puede ser...AMOR"¡No Shadow qué estas pensando!?(utz ese grito ya no lo pensó jjiji)

Maestra:Señor Shadow,se siente bien?,no quiere ir a la enfermeria?

Shadow:N-No ,estoy bien,gracias.

Hora de salida...

Shadow:Bien..Hora de ir a casa *suspiro*(pfff que bien por tí)

Yuki:¡Hola Shadow!

Shadow:*asustado,otravez*Ahh!Hola Yuki!

Yuki:Oh,te asuste?Lo siento..*Verguenzaa*

Shadow:No te preocupes!No fue nada*Sonríe*(awww my Shady sonríe...)

Yuki:Je,qué bien*también sonríe*

Vamos a jugar,si?

Shadow:(se sonroja)P-porque?(maldita mente sucia de my Shadow)

Yuki:Vamos,como en los viejos tiempos...

Shadow:P-pero a qué?!

Yuki:*corriendo*A que no me atrapas! *risitas

Shadow:Eyy!Yuki!Esperamee!..(corre, corre, corazón precioso de mi amor mágico y dulces por donde sea...ok ya enloquecí un poco.."desde que empezaste a escribir este fic"callate conciencia!fin del capi n.n

**Porfiiin termino el capítulo woohoo!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Wenas wenas aqui les traigo el capitulo 6 kyaa gracias a todos los que leen esto arigatou gosaimasu...**

••CAPÍTULO 6••

Shadow:Yuki!Esperame!"como puede actuar así cuando esta en preparatoria"

Yuki corre hacia un lugar hermoso:Rodeado con muchos árboles,todo el piso lleno de pasto,el viento acariciando cada parte de ese lugar y esa quinceañera corriendo como niñita de 10 años,mientras el aire volaba sus cabellos(sale mi lado poético).Shadow se idiotizó y empezó a jugar con ella como si volvieran a ser los amigos de antes.

Yuki:Jajaja!No me alcanzas!

Shadow:Ya verás condenada!Te atraparé!*ambos empiezan a reír y a corretearse*

Después de una carrera "violenta" (se podría decir xD)Yuki se echó al suelo de tan agotada que estaba.

Yuki:*jadeando*jejeje,esa ha sido una gran carrera,¿no es así?

Shadow:*se tira al pasto,así quedando a un lado de yuki* Jaja,sí,eres muy rápida para ser una CHICA..(uuuh eso dolió eh Shady?te voy a castigar xD)

Yuki:A qué viene eso?,las chicas somos mejores que los chicos!

Shadow:Claro que no!jeje

Yuki:*se avienta encima de Shadow*Jaja ya verás..

Shadow hace un movimiento extraño,así quedando encima de Yuki,ambos se sonrrojan,ya que quedan a pocos centímetros de distancia.(kyaaaa excitación xD en buen sentido eh?)

Shadow:(se acerca a los labios de Yuki)Yuki..(hot hot)

Yuki:(hace lo mismo)Shadow...

Sonic:Hey Shadow que tal si vamos a mi casa a ver una pel...*indescriptible cara de "Qué chinga2?*

Shadow y Yuki se separan de inmediato al ver a Sonic.

Sonic:Shadow,Qué estabas haciendo?*cara de mañoso*

Shadow:*nervioso*Noo Nada,mejor vamos a tu casa,n-nos vemos mañana Yuki..

Yuki:*sonrojadísima*S-sí!Adiós.

(Maldito Sonic,siempre interrumpiendo momentos en la MAYORÍA de los fics,quién te crees?TAILS?xD)

Shadow se va a casa de Sonic y Yuki a su casa.

Shadow:"Pero que estaba pensando, casi la beso"

Sonic:Shadow,Shaaaadow,te sientes bien?Tierra llamando a emooo!

Shadow:Ah!Si,estoy bien!Y NO SOY EMO CON UN...!

Sonic:*trollface*Yaaa no te enojes tan rápido..

Shadow y Sonic llegan a casa de Sonic y ven la pelicula.

**No se que decir xD ya sé subiré el otro de paso xP**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola hermosos y hermosas aquí les traigo el 7 y 8,disculpen la tardanza...**

••Capítulo 7••

Al día siguiente en la escuela..

Sonic:Hola Shadow!

Shadow:Ahora que quieres faker!

Sonic:Nada sólo saludaba*se da cuenta que se acerca Yuki*Te veo luego..

Yuki:Shadow hola,disculpa lo de ayer, fuí una tonta jeje.

Shadow:No te preocupes *sonríe*Pasemos al salón

(Aww que lindo es mi Shadow enamorado..Enamorado?..sí,el se los explicara)

Shadow(mente pervertida):Rayos,creo que me gusta Yuki,¿Que ago,más relleno para la historia o que mis fans mueran por ataque de ternura?

Yo(xD):La segunda que me da flojera hacer relleno.

Shadow:(mente pervertida):Ok

Maestro de..ARTE:Hagan equipos, van a hacer una obra ¡IMPROVISADA!, pero YO eligiré a los capitanes para que escojan su equipo a ver...tu,tu,tu,tu y tu(Entre ellos Sonic)

Sonic:Yo elijo a...Amy,Shadow,YUKI (esto lo hizo a propósito xD)Silver ,Blaze,Kuckles y Rouge..

Shadow:(-.-")Ahh Soniiic...

Sonic le explicó a todos (los del equipo)que a Shadow le gustaba Yuki,

era lógico:por que se ponía tan nervioso y se sonrrojaba cuando estaba a un lado de Yuki...Ya tenía ideada una obra,jejeje siiii...

5 minutitos después(El plan de Sonic ya había sido comprendido por todos excepto las víctimas muajajajaja :D!)

Maestro:Ya les di suficiente tiempo mal criados..Sonic, tu equipo pasa primero (jejejeje que oportuno así ya no habrá relleno xD)*Pasa el equipo adelante*

Shadow:"Demonios, mi equipo pasó todo el rato hablando y no nos dejaron a mi y a Yuki (•.•)escuchar lo que decían...Presiento algo extraño..

Sonic narrador:Saluden a la princesa..*Amy empuja a Yuki*y a sus padres que no la dejan salir del castillo(Silver y Blaze...WTF?No se preocupen por mi, es normal escribir estas cosas mientras escuchas caramelldansen)

Silver:Hija no puedes salir,es por tu seguridad.

Yuki:(recuerden que todo es improvisado)Pero padre quiero conocer el mundo de allí afuera,¡Enserio quiero conocerlo!

Blaze:(-.-'')Hija, tu PADRE tiene razón,el mundo de allí afuera puede ser muy peligroso...

Yuki:Está bien.. u.u

Amy narradora:El príncipe SHADOW(jajajaj x'D)también estaba triste por eso,ya que él la AMABA con todo su corazòn..

Sonic narrador:El siempre iba a verla desde afuera del castillo, todas las noches hacía que se asomara por la ventana CANTANDOLE una cancion de AMOR..

Shadow:*Con una mirada en donde se apreciaba el ¡Púdrete! hacia Sonic*

Amy empuja a Shadow para que salga a "escena", le guiña el ojo y le dice susurrando "suerte"(buajajajaj debieron ver la cara de Shadow,era fastidiada,pero sonrojada a la vez)

FIN...

**De paso ya subiré el ocho...Espero les aya gustado**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Wiii capitulo ochooooo...**

••Capítulo 8••

Todo seguía según el plan de Sonic...

Knuckles y Rouge aparecen a la escena como el mayordomo y la "chacha"...

Knuckles y Rouge:Princesa Yuki, Princesa Yuki!Ha llegado el príncipe a CANTARLE otra vez..

Yuki:*Sonrojada*Q-que emoción!

Shadow cada vez se ponía más nervioso,sobretodo porque sus amigos lo veían con una cara clarísimamente de demonio psicópata ohhh si mucha maña en esa mirada xD...

Shadow:"Oh mierda, qué traman , a qué se refieren con que vine a cantar ,será que.."

Sonic le avienta una mirada, que rápido Shadow captó, estaba jodido,DEBÍA CANTARLE A YUKI

Shadow:*Se sonroja pero se decide y empieza a cantar*

Cuanto..Cuanto se necesita..

Para ya resolver,destruir,este dilema

Que me tortura en las noches

No me deja soñar

Amplifica mis temores¿simple o cabal?

OMG Shadow tenía una voz tan preciosa,estaba cantando con el corazón(lado cursi empieza a salir x3)Dejando a Yuki tan roja como cuando te acaban de pegar :3.

Shadow:

Encerré y acabé con mis sueños y la llave arroje,para que los necesito

Solo me causan angustias

Me hace falta un plan,me hace falta astucia y paz mental.

Entiendo el rechazo del mundo,tu repudio amor

Pues igual,si te conociera

Talvez voltearía la cara,talvéz sentiría lástima

Dicen que el amor mancha,y ya me ensucie

Parece,si parece oh no no

Que lo mucho que ofrezco,no ofrece tanto y por eso,por eso me afronte

Y dejaré de ser una carga,pues yo ya no aguanto más farsas

No lo puedo evitar sentir que muere mi flama,cuando no estas.

Y así cierro un ciclo,amor

Necesito un favor,un poco mas de medicina,pues yo no endendí la manera,para poder evitar,sentir que me rompen las piernas,cuando no estás.

Me haría feliz que mi cantar te haga sentir muy especial

Que mi cantar te pueda dar placer

Y así juntos envejecer,mas no pude hacerte feliz,ya decidí partir.

Tan sólo esa canción bastó para dejar a Yuki Shokeada,pero,¡Riing! Sonó el timbre para salir a recreo...(en realidad no se me ocurrió nada más).Shadow se sintió avergonzado pero a la vez calmado..

Yuki:*Se acerca a Shadow con timidez*Oye...tu...

Shadow:*sonrrojado*Yo...?

Yuki:*decidida*Cantaste muy bonito!*gritó*

...Ambos se pusieron rojisisisimos...

Shadow no lo soportó y le dio un BESO(oh dios,un beso?,acaso Shadow era capaz de besar?)en la mejilla(uff,menos mal ya empezaba a creer que Shadow era un pervertido xD)

Shadow:G-Gracias

Yuki:Denada..."awww que lindo fueee, te amooo!"(recuerden que las comillas significan locos pensamientos,y si,también a Yuki le gustaba Shadow ,con eso ya tiene la lucha ganada)

Shadow: Te gustaría ir a la feria mañana conm...

Amy:*interrumpe pff*Hey Shadow no sabía que cantabas tan bien.

Sonic:Mucha razón

Silver:Esta vez te luciste

Blaze:Impresionante..

Knuckles:Amigo,por cuanto tiempo lo ocultaste..

Rouge:Dinos tu secreto Shady..

Todo el salón se acerco a Shadow, dejando a Yuki hasta atrás de la multitud..

Shadow:Eyy!Yuki!Donde estaaas!

Yuki se había escondido,porque se pudo dar cuenta de que Shadow la iba a invitar a salir.

Yuki:Estoy segura de que lo iba a ser,¿Cómo reaccionaria?¿Qué tendría que haber dicho en esos momentos?

La mente de Yuki se inundaba de pensamientos y preguntas,pero a pesar de todo ella si quería salir con Shadow(kyaaa romanceee)..

FIN...

**Perdonen si hay algunos errores,esque escribo con un iphone xD...**


End file.
